


Black and White, Sun and Moon, Sand and Rotator

by WintermoonQueen



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ichiruki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the Sun, and she was the Moon. He was the Sand, and she was the Rotator. They contrasted like Black and White. She was his strength, as he was her's. Collection of IchiRuki drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own Ichigo, Rukia or anything that is of Bleach canon material-it all belongs to the lovely creator, Tite Kubo.
> 
> Warnings: none

**She was small, much smaller than him**

He couldn't deny that when they first met, the first thing that crossed his mind was how unbelievably  _short_  she was compared to him.

It wasn't like she was merely a few inches shorter, she was a whole whopping twelve inches—a  _foot_  shorter than him!

And while he always had the pleasure of looking down on her (especially during their bicker wars), she always managed to make him feel as if  _she_ were the one staring down at _him_.

One should never be fooled by the petite stature that is Rukia Kuchiki.

Despite how small she was, Rukia was one of the strongest people he knew.

Ichigo was quick to learn this.

Yet, he found that the fact that she was so petite was one of the many things he adored about her. It was… _cute_.

Not that he'd ever admit it out loud—especially to  _her_.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Giving a light blink, Ichigo craned his neck downwards and wasn't surprised that a large pair of violet hues were glaring up at him. "What's with that stupid look on your face?"

With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms as he attempted to match her glare with one of his own.

"Tch, at least I'm not wasting my time drawing stupid rabbits all day." Rukia's eyes narrowed at his retort. She was at it again, making it seem as if _she_  were the one looking down on _him_.

Rukia gave a short huff and a light purse of her lips as she uttered something along the lines of 'carrot-top and idiot' under her breath before turning back to her sketchbook full of poorly drawn rabbits.

The thing was, everything about Rukia was small, _petite._

Her height, her feet, her hands, even her nose. Every petite feature she possessed was what made her so unique to him.

Her strength and attitude was what made him forget how petite and fragile she looked. The way she would crinkle her little nose with displeasure at something he said, and how she would bury her small fist into his gut, or even when she would open that tiny mouth of her's and make a loud remark about his behavior, made him adore her all the more.

There were times where he would imagine pulling her petite form into his arms, just so he could revel in the feel of her small body against his own.

Then there were times where he would want nothing more than to hoist her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and just carry her around. She was so small and light, he doubted it would feel like he was even holding anything.

A tiny smirk pulled at his lips.

"What are you smirking about now?" Ichigo glanced over and noticed that she stood, no longer in her previous laying position, with her hands on her hips and a tiny brow raised. Her tiny lips twitched with annoyance.

"Ah, nothing." He leaned back on his bed, placing his hands behind his head as he laced them. "Just thinking about how  _small_  you are compared to—"

Perhaps he didn't give himself enough time to dodge that right hook.

 


	2. He was large, much larger than her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ichigo, Rukia or anything that is of Bleach canon material. It all belongs to the lovely creator, Tite Kubo.
> 
> Warnings: Rangiku's pervertedness XD

When they first met, she couldn't help but feel annoyed at how tall he was; or rather, at how much taller he was than  _her_.

However, his height advantage did little to intimidate her. And she was quick to retaliate the moment he poked fun at the fact that she was indeed vertically challenged.

Even though he was quite a large man (at least to her), Rukia was quick to realize that underneath his intimidating stature, Ichigo was like a big stuffed animal. He may look mean, but once she got to know him, she found that he was really just a sensitive guy.

A sensitive guy with a hero complex.

Rukia immediately thought back to the time of her execution, after he managed to save her (much to her displeasure at the time). He had held her like a lost puppy as he stood tall like a mighty hero.

Ichigo was a man with unbelievable strength, and in that moment, she remembered his determination and the feel of how his reiatsu had wrapped around her like a blanket.

There will never be a day where Rukia would admit anything of such thoughts to him.

Compared to herself, just about  _everything_  about Ichigo was large. His zanpakuto, his fit chest, his mouth, his arms, even his hands.

Rukia halted, blinking with wide eyes when she suddenly recalled Rangiku's words.  _You know what they say about guys with big hands and large zanpakuto, right Rukia?_ She nearly choked on her own spit as she fought off a blush when it began to burn at her cheeks.

"Oi, Rukia! You alright?" Covering her mouth with a hand, she was quick to avert her gaze elsewhere as she waved him off.

"I-I'm fine." Ichigo simply raised a brow before shrugging and moving back to his homework. Rukia glanced down at her sketchbook, admiring her current work: an Ichigo rabbit.

But if there was one thing she admired about him most, it was the size of his heart. Rukia knew no other man that had a heart larger than Ichigo's.

A small smile pulled at her lips as she muttered, "Idiot."


End file.
